zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Smith
Sara Smith, also known as Runner 8, is one of the most dependable runners for Abel Township. Background Before the Zombie Apocalypse Prior to the zombie apocalypse, Sara was married and had two sons. Before Season One Sara was part of the military prior to arriving at Abel for Project Greenshoot (although it is unclear if she was military prior to the zombie plague). Season 1 She makes her debut in the third mission of Season 1, "S1M2 (Distraction)," and is initially distrustful of Runner 5. She coughs loudly into her headset, and when Sam remarks on it, turns off her headset and the player's so that they can have a private conversation. Later, when the mission is finished, Sara remarks that she and Five will be doing more runs together because they're such good partners. Sara makes her next appearance in "S1M5 (Paul Revere)," where she intercepts Runner 5 from reaching New Brunswick and informs them that its citizens have been evacuated. She and Runner 5 evacuate the remaining New Brunswick people safely, and they stay at her makeshift barricade overnight. After Paul Revere, Sara accompanies Runner 5, "S1M9 (Recovery)," in which she and the player are tasked with recovering any useful supplies that remain in the helicopter that crashed in S1M1 (Jolly Alpha Five Niner). Runner 8 continues to question Runner 5's background and muses about it until they reach the crash site, where the pilot has slowly been turning since the day of the crash. Sara asks the player to be a distraction for the turned pilot while she searches the chopper for any extra supplies. After Runner 5 distracts the pilot and escapes, she meets back up with them and gives them supplies. She also reveals that she found Five's I.D. from Mullins Base and is satisfied with their identity. She also reveals that she wasn't the only one at Abel who distrusted Runner 5. Sara appears again in S1M10 (Tess), helping to recover stolen computers from a traitor. In this mission, she vouches for Five's trustworthiness to Janine de Luca, and vice versa. She also confirms that she's with the military, but with the Major gone, Janine is the only one who knows. Sara makes another appearance in "S1M20 (Listen In)," filling Runner Five in on some of the military and paramilitary groups in the area. Like in "S1M2 (Distraction)," she turns off her headset to talk to Five privately. She also appears in all three Abel Race Missions. In the Abel 20k (Jeffro Complex), Sara describes her primary duty as keeping Abel and its doctor Maxine Myers safe, promising to follow the doctor with whichever decision Maxine made. While running with Runners 5 and 6 during New Canton's attack in S1M22 (Horde) and S1M23 (Aftermath), Sara gets knocked out by the rocket launcher blast. She wakes Five up and tells them she believes she's been bitten. Before leading the zombies away from Five, she asks Five to pass along vital information to Janine about the sounds that have been preceding attacks. Season 2 Sara returns on a ship full of zoms, claiming that her bite was actually a dog bite in S2M13 (SOS). She appears in the following S2 missions: * S2M13 (SOS) * S2M14 (You're Rocking the Boat) * S2M15 (Hounds of Love) * S2M16 (Electric Dreams) * S2M19 (Dare) * S2M20 (Toxic) * S2M21 (Always Take the Weather) * S2M22 (No Future) * S2M23 (Galvanize) * S2M25 (Con Te Partiro) * S2M26 (S-Express) * S2M27 (Banditos) * S2M35 (Dog Days Are Over) * S2M36 (One Way or Another) * S2SM11 (Zombies, Stretch!) * S2M37 (Sweet Escape) * S2M38 (Jailbreak) * S2M39 (Psycho Killer) * S2M40 (Little Lies) * S2M41 (You Know My Name) * S2M42 (Road to Nowhere) * S2M43 (The Final Countdown) Season 3 In S3M58 (Up), Sara is mentioned as appearing on an ID card labeled "Her Majesty's Secret Service." It accesses a door with a huge Comansys logo and a sign reading "Government Authorized Personnel Only." Runner 5 uses the pass card successfully after Prince Edward's ID is rejected by the scanner. Season 4 Maxine, Paula, and Sam name their daughter Sara, both for Runner 8 and for Paula's grandmother. Supply Runs Entertainment Run *Asks for hockey sticks. Personality Sara has an air of caution around new people, likely due to her calculating and shrewd nature. She appears to be friendly, but is guarded and initially distrustful of strangers. She is fiercely loyal to those who have earned her trust, such as Janine and Major de Santa. Sara is upfront, blunt, pragmatic, and unflinchingly dedicated to her duty to Abel. She knows what needs to be done in any given situation, and will do it without hesitation or complaint. She loves the adrenaline-fuelled challenge of dangerous situations, and seems to be thriving in the zombie apocalypse. In S2M36 (One way or Another), she described herself as "ruthless," and wonders if she's dead inside. She is a good shot with a pistol (and is usually armed), but she is also fond of using a meat cleaver on a broom handle as a melee weapon (as described in S1M20 (Listen In)). In S2SM11 (Zombies, Stretch!) it is revealed that she does target practice so she doesn't go "soft." Category:People Category:Runners Category:Abel Township